A tale of Power Lost and Gained
by Lolondar Flashingsteel
Summary: A story of an adventure of friends and foes


A Tale of Power Lost and Granted

The Tale of Power Lost and Gained

Co-authors Devon Brown and Jon Gorman

Main Character: _Lolondar BloodedSword, Fuealar WindBlade, Iceduya DarkSpell, Bronson Ironhammer_

_SETTING: Medieval / country /city_

Story Type (Classification) Medieval Fantasy 

Plot AdventureTheme High Adventure

When Dark meets Wind and Both meets Blood and all join Iron High Adventure will begin Chapter I: The Plan 

In The Sisar Wood on a bright day a goblin ambushed a warrior, with a set of adamythrial chainmail armor and two twin battleaxes of adamythrial, while he was sleeping below on the road. The warrior was stripped of his armor and weapons and place in a cage.

When he awoke his sword and armor was gone. He was in a cage with two other men, one a High Elf, the other a strangely tattooed Erudite. He asked them their names. "Fuealar WindBlade at your service" said the High Elf.

The Erudite said, "I am Dark Master of Necromancy Iceduya DarkSpell and if we may be so bold. What is yours?"

The warrior stood up straight with pride and said, "I am High Warrior Lolondar BloodedSword of The Land of Simeron." There was a long silence after this brief exchange of greetings. Then the warrior spoke "I think I have a plan to get out of this vile cage and escape these diabolical goblins." He outlined his plan quietly to the two acquaintances. Then the hard part began; the waiting.

Chapter II: The Escape 

When the goblins came to feed the prisoners they were surprised to find themselves attacked. Suddenly during the beginning of the fight the campfire flared up into massive life incinerating several nearby goblins and even a few of the orcs commanding the goblins including the one wearing Lolondar's armor and blade. Lolondar immediately stole the key off the goblin guard and rushed to recover his objects of value wondering at the luck of the campfire flaring like that the three rushed out of the camp and into the woods.

Lolondar told them, "That was some luck that the campfire cast its own wrath on the orcs and goblins when we needed it to."

1 

And Fuealar jumps up and says, "What do you mean luck that's good old fashion High Elven Druidry."

Lolondar immediately said, "Why didn't you tell me you had such a foul form of power. Just then a goblin fell dead into their camp. Then 5 more came screaming through the camp. Iceduya tripped one as it ran past. As the goblin stumbled past Lolondar, he swung around and close lined it with the haft of one of his axes. Then a strange Dwarf walked into camp. He asked, "Why did you stop one of those ugly diabolical little creatures."

Lolondar said, "To find where they are hiding at. We must question one at least."

"Ok," said the Dwarf, "try this then. Heat these pliers up and snap off his fingertips."

They tried this. The goblin said nothing, but looked like it wanted to.

"Hmmm," Said the Dwarf, "let's take my special hammer here," He pulled out a small, solid gold hammer, "now let's give those toes of his a little tap really quick."

The Dwarf swung the hammer hard and crushed one of the goblin's toes. It still said nothing.

The Dwarf said, "There is nothing else I can think about to do to him."

Iceduya said, "Let me give it a try." He walked over to Lolondar picked up one of his axes and walked back. He said, "Hold him still and one of you place this hook about twenty feet up that tree." He walked to the goblin as Fuealar levitated up the tree and he slit the goblins belly right open. He then magically pulled out its intestines and hung them on the hook. Lifting the goblin up as he went. He then magically held the goblin to its scant life until it told them each goblin's position.

Chapter 3: The March 

Now that they knew where the goblins were encamped they started heading in that direction. Lolondar suddenly stopped, and every one of them turned around to see what was wrong. Lolondar said, "Hang on, we don't even know who this dwarf is.

The Dwarf said, "Well we can't have that now can we. My name is Bronsen IronHammer; the Arch mage of Norwick. After this they walked in near complete silence until they got near to the camp. Then the users of magic began chanting quietly there eyes closed. Lolondar advanced slowly and quietly until he reached the edge of the encampment. Then he prayed silently to Solsek Myshakal and charged into the nearest group of monsters, the bloodrage building within him, twin axes twirling malovently in the gleaming red firelight as they spun and chopped like extensions of the High Warriors arms. Spell flame and light webs danced through the clearing incinerating orc and goblin alike as the warrior danced his dancing of flashing metal and dying creatures moaned as they saw his eyes attempting to run in fear. Only one blade got through those whirling axes to stab the warrior in the side. As it came away it shown red with blood and a slight green tint showed the death that awaited one stabbed by it.

2 


End file.
